


That's a Douchebag If I've Ever Seen One

by floorpotato



Series: AoKaga Month 2k16 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, AoKaga Month 2016, Aomine is a store clerk, Gen, M/M, what a fuckin lame-o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a store clerk and fuck, is that my ex? Can I please hide behind this counter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Douchebag If I've Ever Seen One

"Hey, dude, this is a really weird request, but I just saw my ex over there and I really don't want to talk to him and you seem like a really nice guy so can I please hide behind this counter." Kagami clasps his hands together pleadingly.

The bluenette raises an eyebrow and looks around.

"Who is it?" He asks.

"That guy, over by the sunglasses." Kagami discreetly gestures to a silvery-haired guy.

"Yeah he looks like a total douche man, get under here." Aomine beckons him over.

"You're a life saver man." The redhead hides behind the counter. After a while, the dark skinned clerk finally nudges him.

"Oi, he left. You can come out now."

"Oh thank god. I thought I would be under there forever. I think I touched like, 15 spider webs." Kagami stands.

"15 exactly?" Aomine raises an eyebrow.

"Ya." Kagami nods, brushing himself off. "I'm Kagami by the way."

"Aomine. Do you wanna gimme your number?"

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> idk man it's 2am 
> 
> all criticism and comments are welcome!!!!!


End file.
